


From the Inner Workings of My Mind

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty





	1. Problems

_The guide's cried got louder as the hero pushed him further and further into the bed. Body screaming out in ecstasy as the hero took him higher. Legs lifted to allow for better access, causing both to moan. Friction was no longer an issue as they meshed together to become one. Kisses laid on the hero's muscled neck in appreciation. The guide threw his head back as the hero pounded into the lithe frame and-_

"Hey Sheik!" I jolted from my writing and flushed.

I looked up at my best friend that was standing at the end of my bed. "Oh, h-hi... What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering what you're doing." Link walked around the bed to look at the screen and I slammed the laptop shut. "Writing something?"

"No." Link chuckled and I glared.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were." He smiled at me and I turned my head away in embarrassment for being caught. "Must've been naughty."

"No, it wasn't. And I wasn't writing!" I crossed my arms.

I huffed and Link sighed. "I see, okay. I'll drop it."

"What do you need, anyways?" I glared at him and Link grinned guiltily.

"Aww... How did you know I needed something?" He whined and I rolled my eyes.

I flopped backwards on the bed and and groaned. "Why else would you bother me."

"Maybe I wanted to be naughty with you." My breathing halted as Link crawled up on my bed, his body hovering over mine.

"Don't you have a girlfriend for that." I snorted and pushed him away before climbing off the bed.

"Girls don't play like you do." My hand landed on the doorknob just as Link grabbed me, turning my little body around, then pushed me against the door. So many ideas!

Thoughts were pushed away for later use before I got my train of thought back. "In case you haven't noticed, Link, I'm a man. Last time I checked, you weren't gay."

"I'd be gay for you, Sheiky." I shoved him away from me and bolted for the door.

* * *

Water sprinkled across my floor as I walked back into my room. I went to take a shower so I could avoid Link. He bothered me all down the hall and even asked if he could shower with me. I swear, how did I end up with such a weird friend.

My eyes trailed around my room, scanning for anything out of place. Link likes to touch things, which caused me to develop such a habit. The only thing out of place was my computer. And it was sitting, on and open, in my best friend's lap.

"Link?!" I rushed over as he jolted. But I wasn't able to grab the computer.

"Sheik!" Then Link giggled. Oh, goddesses no. "Not writing anything naughty, hmm. Then what is all this? Some great guy on guy action. Pretty descriptive for a virgin."

"Stop!" I hissed and pressed the lid down.

My wrist was captured and Link pulled me further onto the bed. He pinned me down and smirked at me. "And here I was thinking you were so innocent. Naughty, naughty."

"Link..." It was meant to come out as a hiss, but ended up being a whine.

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd be gay for you." He leaned down and nuzzled into the side of my face, lips pressed against my ear. "Only ever wanted you."

"Wha-What about that girl of yours?"

"What girl, Sheik? I never had one. Sure, I played along and pretended to have a girlfriend, but I'm not really interested in anyone." His blue gaze caught me and took my breath away. "Except you."

This wasn't right. Link couldn't possibly... Need to change the subject. "Why were you on my computer?" Link spaced for a moment and I shoved him away, scrambling for the end of the bed. I needed to make room between us before I lost my mind.

"I needed to look something up." He pouted slightly.

I realized what he had needed before. "That's why you were in here earlier."

"Yep!" Butterflies erupted in my stomach, threatening to make me vomit.

"Then why did you end up reading those..." I wasn't sure what to call my writings. I wrote about legends mainly. Did that make them normal stories... or would they be considered fanfics...

My heart beat wildly in my chest at Link's chuckle. "They were still up and I wanted to know what you were doing. Though I suppose it wasn't a good idea."

I gulped. He must have thought I was a freak now. "Wh-Why is that?"

"I have a..." Link looked up at me and grinned. Such a wicked smile. I feared for my virginity in that moment. "...problem."


	2. Midna Makes Madness

"Hey, Sheik!" Midna came running down the hall.

"Wha-"

She lifted her hand and blew something in my face. "Poof! I win!"

I rubbed my eyes and scowled at my cousin. "What was that for, Mid?!"

"You need to get laid, Sheiky!" My eyebrows drew down as she skipped away.

"The hell?" I guess I shouldn't be surprised, so I close my locker and head to my history class.

The bell rings right before I make it in. "You're late, Mr. Shadiah." I cringe. Worst teacher ever. Demise is what we all call him, since he is the only teacher to not tell us his first name. He has longer red hair that looks like a fire is atop his head, but he usually pulls it back into a low ponytail, and extremely tan skin. If you want muscular and tall, this guy is where it is at. He is terrifying.

"I know. It won't happen again, Mr. Monire." I go to pass his desk, but a hand flies out and grabs my arm.

"See me after class." I nod, the man's golden eyes scaring me. He smiles and I almost flinch.

I turn and walk down the isle to my seat. As I do, a hand grabs my arse and I squeak. That's new. Who in the world...? I know I don't have Link in this class, so who would have... A guy winks at me and I huff. Perv. The rest of class is spent like that. I'm getting quite a bit of attention from the males. Then the bell rings to let us out and I really want to leave, but I've never been a bad student.

"Do you know why I kept you, Mr. Shadiah?" He stands up and towers over me. Mr. Monire snickers as I take a step back. "I've been watching you for a while now, but never have you been as lovely as today, dear boy."

I gulp. Goddess Din... Am I gonna be one of those students that gets assaulted by their teacher? "R-Really. I'm quite flattered, but I need to get to my next class."

"I'll send a note with you." He takes out a piece of paper and scribbles something down. "Now, where to begin?"

"Sir, I'm not sure I want thi-"

My wrist is captured and I'm tugged forward. Somehow I end up on my back on his desk. I try to wiggle away, but to no prevail. "It wasn't a request."

I freeze as he leans down and sniffs my hair. Hands run up and under my shirt, making me shiver with disgust. Tears are forcing their way out of my closed lids as I try to avoid thinking about the fact that my teacher is going to have his way with me. Kisses are placed to my exposed stomach and I can feel my insides flip in terror. I need to do something. Have to try to get away. I cannot just sit here and let this happen. My hand reaches out for anything on the desk that can help me. I fumble, but then grasp a pen. All my strength is put behind shoving the pen as far into his face as possible. Mr. Monire screeches and brings his hands up to hold his bleeding face.

"You little-" I bend my legs up to my torso as far as possible and then shove, hard, against his stomach. Demise falls back and I leap from the desk, grabbing the note, and hurry out the door.

People are still in the hall, so I know not a lot of time has passed. But it felt like forever.

* * *

Another guy whistles as he passes me and I have no idea why so many males are paying attention to me. Only Link pays me any mind... I dig into my homemade lunch of fried deku vines and grilled cuckoo, happy to be left alone at least.

"Hello, Sheiky." Arms come up around me and I don't bother to move them like I usually would.

"I'm not in the mood, Dark." His touch is bringing back the experience with Mr. Monire.

"Woah... You sound like crap." He sits next to me at the table and gives me a sympathetic look. "What happened?"

"Just some stuff with Demise." I shrug and take another bite of my food.

"That sucks. Speaking of him, have you seen him recently? Has a massive wound on his cheek. Wonder where he got tha..." I guess he sees my grin. "You did it?"

"Yeah." I chuckle as Dark stares at me, mouth agape.

"Why? I mean, totally awesome and all, but that was a serious gash he had. What could he have possibly done to deserve that?" I blush and bow my head, hiding behind my hair.

"He tried to _do_ things to me. Pushed me down on his desk..." Dark is giving me an unbelieving look.

"Maybe it was an accident. Demise is a cool guy once you get to know him." I glare at him and Dark cringes.

He doesn't believe me, huh. I lift up my shirt and show Dark the bruises left on me from the incident. "You wanna try to tell me that a teacher didn't want to rape me cause you think he is cool. Then why do I have these."

His ruby gaze is wide and Dark's already pale skin is lighter. "Sheik... Holy... Have you told anybody? Have you told Link?!"

"No. I'd get in trouble for what I did to his face. And Link doesn't really need to know." I sigh and go back to eating after fixing my shirt.

"It was self defense, which is totally okay. You really should tell someone. Like Link. I mean, he isn't you boyfriend for nothing. Confide in him." I shrug.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

* * *

"Hey, Sheik." Midna sits down in her usual seat and wiggles her eyebrows. "How has your day gone?"

"I'm getting harassed by every guy in the school." She grins and I give her a blank face. "So, not well."

"Aww. Certainly, you're okay with it, right. I mean, all that attention... What about Link? Is he all over you?" She is making a suspicious face. Then it all makes sense.

"You blew something into my face this morning..." She smirks and I know I'm on the right track. "You did this! What the hell was that?!"

"Calm down. It was a simple mixture to raise the pheromone levels of whoever breaths it in. I was experimenting and, after realizing what it did, decided you needed to get laid. So what if you're getting a little attention from some guys. Maybe it will make your man jealous."

I blinked away the tears at the corner on my eye. "Demise tried to... I can't believe you would do something like that. I was almost... All because of you."

"Woah, slow down." She held her hands up and leaned across the isle to be closer to me. "Demise tried to do what to you?"

"I was told to wait after class... He tried to _have_ me, Midna. Why would you ever experiment with something so dangerous." I hissed when she tried to comfort me. "Take it back. Understand me? Take back whatever you did."

"I can't." I cringed when she gave me a sympathetic look.

"What do you mean-"

"I told you I was experimenting with it. I obviously used it on myself. Remember those few days I couldn't get Zant away from me no matter what." I nodded and she chuckled. "Boy didn't know what to do... It probably did work on the other guys in the school, but they are all kinda scared of me... Anyways. Back to what I was saying. The only way I could fix it... Well, I kinda invited Zant over and the poor guy got lured into my trap."

I stared at Midna, not understanding. "What are you talking about?"

"Sex, Sheik. I'm talking about sex." I blanched. "And trust me, doing things on your own does nothing for it. I tried. It must be the magic going away because it served its purpose, you know."

"Oh." I was suddenly furious. But I kept my voice to a whisper. An angry whisper. "Then why would you put me through this! You know I've never done anything!"

"I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to get you into Link's bed. Your poor boy deserves some lovings." She shrugged and turned to face the front of the room. Right on cue, Link walked in.

"Sup, Midna. Hey, Sheik." He sat down in his seat, the one right next to mine, and gave my cheek a quick kiss. "Everyone ready for potion's class?"

I shrugged.

* * *

"Yo, Sheik!" I stopped and turned as Link jogged over to me. "I was wondering... Can I come over today?"

"Why?" I gave him a skeptical look.

Link gives me a sheepish grin. "I may have fallen asleep in a couple of my classes and am in need of the notes."

I groan. "Which classes?"

"All of them I don't have with you..." He gave me a puppy dog face and I sighed.

"Alright, I guess that is ok-Aye!" I squealed as Link picked me up and spun us around.

"I love, love, love you! Gods, I love you so much!"

* * *

My brow furrowed. Link wasn't even trying to do anything to me. I 'drop' my pencil and turn to pick it up. Leaning down nice and low, trying to be as sensual about it as I can. Nothing. Not even the usual hand on my arse. What is wrong?!

"Link?" He looks at me and my heart flutters. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?" Link is looking at me, but it is like he isn't really looking. Am I not good enough anymore?

I place my hand on his. "Well, you haven't touched me once in an inappropriate way today. It is just a little strange." And Link hurries to move his hand away.

"Maybe I'm not feeling up to it." Link looks back to the notes and I growl.

"Goddess Din! How can you not want me today! Of all the days, why now!" My hand comes down on his shoulder and Link shivers.

"Sheik... Please don't touch me." My eyes widen. He shivered. An idea comes to me, so I slowly run my fingertips down his spine. The world flips and now I'm pressed down on Link's bed. His breathing is ragged and I flush as he shifts over me. "I warned you."

I gulp, but Link surprises me by getting up and gathering the papers all over his room. Maybe just a little more... So, I turn over to lay on my stomach and whine as he makes his way over. "Link... Tell me what's wrong. You're avoiding my touch and it just isn't like you."

"I can't control myself today." I sit up and scowl down at Link's sheets like they are the problem.

"What do you mean?" He places the notes back on the bed and sighs.

Link's eyes catch mine and his intense stare takes my breath away. "I mean, if I touch you while I'm like this, then I will take you."

"It isn't you, though." He gives me a confused look. "It's me. Midna was playing around with magic and cast some kind of lust spell on me. I don't understand it myself. But I know it won't go away until I... have sex..." I mumble the last part, but I know Link hears it because his ears are slowly turning red.

"But... we haven't even seen each other naked. Or-Or touched each other in that kind of way. How can she possibly think we could go all the way so quickly."

"I have a confession." I can feel my face flush further. "The magic doesn't just affect you."

His eyes go wide in understanding. "You mean the other guys feel like this when around you."

"Yeah... Mr. Monire touched me earlier. Push me down on his desk, but I got away before he could do anything too drastic. But he left marks." I show Link the marks littering my skin. "Dark told me to tell you, but I was scared you wouldn't want me anymo-"

Link pulled me into his embrace and his lips covered mine. Tongue claiming my mouth. Hands mapping a course known only to him across my body. My breathing was labored when he pulled away. Our eyes locked and I knew we were thinking the same thing. "Let's get rid of that spell." I nodded.


	3. Her Song

"Do you think he'll finally confess?" Link was watching Mido, a freshman, and his childhood friend, Saria.

I shrugged. "Who knows. You took a while."

"But you're so off-putting..." He pouted and I quickly grabbed Link's shirt collar, causing him to yelp.

I pulled until Link's face was inches from mine and pouted myself. "I thought you liked my stoic nature."

He flushed and wrapped his arms around me. "Y-yeah. I do. I really do." And then he leaned in to kiss me.

"Just give the boy some time. No need to rush." I felt Link smile against my lips.

* * *

"Hey, Sheik?" I glanced at the meek red-head looking at me from across the school's courtyard.

"Need something, Mido?" He blushed and then started to walk towards me. My eyes widened when he tripped and papers flew everywhere. I was quick to grab one and was surprised by what I saw. "You're writing a song?"

"Y-Yes." He gathered them all up and came to sit by me. "I need your help, Sheik. Please."

He was pleading and I couldn't really deny him when he looked like a beaten dog. I sighed. "What do you need my help with?"

"I can't get the song right and I... I want to play it for Saria on her birthday." Mido puffed out his chest and I caught a bit of the old Mido. Back when he was confident and mean. Maybe this could rebuild that confidence.

"Okay, let me see what you have."

* * *

"Mmm. I love you, Sheik." I shoved Link away and tugged my scarf up over my blush.

"Shut u-ah!" I yelped when Link pushed me to the ground, taking my scarf off with his teeth, then laying his lips on mine.

"It was a good thing you did for Mido." I glanced from where he had me on the ground over to Saria giggling as Mido played her song on his pan flute. I flushed further when Link nipped at my ear. "Such a good Sheik."

"You'll think I'm good when I hit you for pinning me like this." Link chuckled weakly and I smirked.


End file.
